undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
What We Become/Issue 53
Glenn and Anthony throw Morgan to his knees. Morgan had his wrists tied to each other from behind his back. Brad walks forward with a assault rifle. "It's show time!" Brad yells. BRAKKA! BRAKKA! The gunshots ring out. "Alright you fuckers! Get your ass out here!" Brad yells. Janet, Glenn and Anthony prepare guns and aim them at the house. Clarence hesitantly hides behind the van and prepares a gun in case. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam immediately pulls out his gun upon hearing the shots. He runs to the wall and cautiously peeks out the window at the bandits. "Get upstairs and stay there. Tell Jack and Karen to stay hunkered down as well" Adam tells Lilly. "Uhh...ok. But, wait! What about you?" "I have to try and fight them off and save Morgan from them. I don't know how, but I got to try". "Alright but be careful" Lilly warns. "I will" Adam replies. Lilly runs up the stairs as Adam continues to peek out the window. Brad looks like he is losing his patience which would be a bad thing. "Where the fuck is everyone else?!" Adam thinks to himself. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Brad kicks the van in frustration. He points his assault rifle at the house. "They don't seem to be taking the bait, guess I have to resort to more drastic measures" Brad says as he aims the gun at the front window. "Wait Brad" Glenn says to stop him. "What about the prisoner? Couldn't we torture him in front of the house to get the others to come out to make us stop?" Brad puts his hand to his chin and contemplates this. "You know what? You are absolutely right." Brad says as he kicks Morgan in the stomach. Morgan gasps for breath and looks Brad dead in the eye. "You won't get away with this..*cough* you motherfucker!" "We'll see" Brad says. "Is that enough or do we have to kill your friend?" Brad yells at the house. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Jeff, Frank, Allen and Derek come into the kitchen and lean beside Adam. "Are those the fuckers who came after us in Carleton Place?" Frank asks through grit teeth. "Yeah, I have a plan to kill them. First things first we..." Adam begins to say before Allen cuts him off. "Wait! One minute. You encountered these bandit assholes before you came to our farm and never told us about them?!" Allen asks in a pissed off tone. "We never fucking knew that they would come after us. We had good time on them when we left Carleton and we thought we'd never see them again. Listen Allen, I know you're pissed but we need your help. I promise there is no more of them, just the ones outside. Listen to my plan and we can finish them off". Allen thinks silently to himself. "Fine, let's get this over with. I won't let anything threaten our lives here. These assholes are done like dinner. After this though, I won't you to be honest and let us know of anymore possible threats..." ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Allen and Derek run along the side of the farm house until the reach the corner. They peek around the corner and see the bandits lined up in the driveway, still waiting for them. "Perfect, their still in place. Now all we have to do is wait for Adam to give the signal" Allen says with a smile. "Are you sure it's that easy?!" Derek asks with a hint of doubtfullness. "Couldn't this get screwed up and we could all die?" "No we outnumber them. I've already decided on the two scrawny guys to take out. Adam, Jeff and Frank will take the woman and the leader. The one hiding seem's easy enough. Just be calm and point your gun Derek and don't hesitate. Trust me, I don't like the idea of killing either, but this is in self defense so calm your nerves and focus". ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Oh no, they still got Morgan" Karen says sadly. She plops down on her bed and tears roll down her face. "Why does life have to be this way?" Theresa and Lilly sit down beside her and comfort her. "Relax honey. He'll be fine, Allen told me about their plan. They got them covered and their all aiming above stomach height to make sure they don't hit Morgan. You've known these guys a long time right? I'm sure your man will be fine, they'll rescue him" Theresa reassures. "I hope so..." Karen says. Jack stares out the window and then runs for the bedroom door. "Jack, where are you going?" Lilly asks. "Their in danger. Adam's in danger. I have to help them, they'll get hurt!" Jack says as he runs out the door. "WHAT?!" Lilly screams. "Jack, you're to young! Get back here!" she yells but to no avail. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "This is it" Adam says as he loads his gun. He aims his gun at Brad and notices he's missing. "Darn it, where did he go?" Adam says in a frustrated tone. "Who knows. Probably to grab more weapons. Let's take the others out before they notice" Jeff says. "Right" Adam says. He waves his hand and bullets fly through the air with loud shots. Janet, Glenn and Anthony all fall to the ground dead. Jeff, Frank, Allen and Derek run over to Morgan and Clarence. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Oh my god, Janet!" Clarence cries out. "This was a fucking bad idea, oh god no..Janet" "Shut up!" a voice yells. Clarence turns around to be knocked out by the stub of Frank's gun and he falls to the ground. Jeff, Allen and Derek cut Morgan's ropes. "You alright?" Jeff asks as he helps Morgan to his feet. "I'm fine!" Morgan says as he shrugs off the help. "What do we do with him?" Derek asks pointing to the unconscious Clarence. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam walks around the ditch to investigate. He knows Brad ran off somewhere, but where? Brad jumps out of the bush all of the sudden and tackles Adam to the ground. "Got you motherfucker!" Brad yells as he tries to shove a knife into Adam's throat. Adam pushes back. "Was that purposely done? Letting your friends die? Why?" Brad pushes down harder. "Yes, I don't give a fuck about them. Sean and William we're my friends, friends since childhood and you killed them! This was purposely done so I could get you right where I wanted you and end your pathetic life!" A gunshot rings out and the bullet flies through Brad's head and he falls on to Adam lifeless. Adam pushes Brad's lifeless body off of him and finds Jack holding the gun in his hand. A look of pure shock at what he just did was written across his face. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Jeff Greene' *'Lilly' *'Jack Marsh' *'Morgan' *'Karen' *'Frank' *'Allen' *'Theresa' *'Derek' *'Brad' *'Clarence' *'Janet' *'Glenn' *'Anthony' 'Deaths' *'Anthony' *'Glenn' *'Janet' *'Brad' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #54.' Category:Issues